Monster
by xXLauren MusicXx
Summary: Maybe she was confused and not thinking straight. But there was no doubt that Tia was scared now. Not for her or for him. But for their relationship. Rocket/Tia. Rocket/Tia. Rated T for now but young readers should beware.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football. Inspired by indecisive-ays fic 'Perfection'.**

**Warning: contains attempt of rape. **

**Monster**

With her hands in her pocket, Tia breathed in the fresh Akillian air as she made her way to her boyfriend's house. Less than an hour ago, they had been talking on the phone when they both decided to enjoy a movie night; cinema together and then a few different movies throughout the night in Rocket's room. Tia had some skimpy underwear on though; just in case Rocket got a little...horny in her presence.

She smiled at that thought before noticing a group of men laughing and drinking at the entrance of an alleyway just ahead of her so instinctively, she kept her head bowed and continued walking though a little quicker then she had been previously. The cells in her body went stone cold as she passed and no more laughing or even mutters could be heard. When she heard crunching on the snow, she was just about to speed up when she banged into something or someone in front of her.

'Ahhh! So it is you! I knew I recognised your face. You're that midfielder from the Snow Kids!' the dark eyed man that stood in front of her exclaimed and nervously, Tia nodded as she clutched her phone in her pocket and dialled Rocket's number; preparing herself to click call if she needed to.

'Why not show us some of those famous football skills?' a different man said as he crept up to her left and slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him out of reach of his mates who to were awfully close to the now scared teen.

'I really can't, I have to be somewhere…' Tia said as she tried to release herself but the man holding her shoved her completely round to him and now had a look in his eyes that petrified Tia.

'I wasn't asking honey…I was telling you,' he whispered spookily and before Tia had a second to react, one of the man grabbed her collar from behind and started to drag her deeper into the alleyway where no one would see them as the rest of the men laughed and helped him as Tia did what she could to fight back. She pressed the call button to ring Rocket and made as much noise as she could so Rocket would hear the struggle and come to her rescue but one of the men tugged on her arm making her hand and phone come out of her pocket which the main man holding her tisked at.

'Now now…' he muttered before releasing the mobile from her hands and flinging it to the ground as Tia watched her only hope sink deep into the snow…

'Hey Tia, everything ok?' Rocket asked he answered the phone but received no immediate answer. He had expected to hear traffic or people walking but he heard nothing. He glanced at the screen to see the picture of the two of them still up and the details telling him she was still on the other end so he tried again. 'Hello? Tia?' he asked but still heard nothing. This he found odd. He hung up and began to wonder and worry about her. Something must've been wrong; he knew his girlfriend and knew she wouldn't call him and not reply unless something was wrong. She knew how much he loved her. Making a decision, he grabbed his jacket and left his house to go in the direction the two always went going to and from each other's houses. She was coming from her own house so he knew she would walk the usual way and he would bump into her along the way. _Please let her be alright_ he thought as he walked down the lane…

'Let me go!' Tia yelled as she forced some of the men's grip away from her body but she was surrounded by 5 or 6 men twice her size all looking for a piece of her. She couldn't get them all away from her completely.

'Oh no, don't be like that,' the leader of the group smirked as she took over and forced the others back so he could have her to himself. He slithered a hand around the base of her neck and nipped it making her flinch and pull away whatever way she could. He was unimpressed by this action and as the other men cheered their mate on, he took the chance to get a full grip on her and forced his filthy mouth on to hers. Instinctively she tried to push him back with as much force as her tiny body would give out but the man was not giving in without a fight. She continued to push however and with that she pushed her luck with him and in anger, he punched her in the stomach making her cry out in pain and he let her go. Not being able to stick the pain, Tia fell to the ground and clutched her stomach and tried not to look at the tall, dark figures that stood in front of her. Since she was looking at the ground, she failed to notice the other men coming closer to her also but a loud crash made them all, including Tia, look to see what was going on. What she saw both made her sigh relief and also scare her even more.

She saw her boyfriend; but not the calm, caring love of her life. What she saw was what seemed like a monster on a rampage as Rocket started to beat the crap out of all the men that had touched her (excluding the two that had done a runner) whilst Tia looked on in shock. Rocket allowed the men to run off in fear with bloody faces but he wasn't quite done with the leader of the group and when he tried to run away, Rocket pinned him up by the throat against the wall stopping air from getting to his lungs. The angry look in his eye and the fear in the man's expression was too much for Tia and she buried her face in her hands and tried to block out Rocket's angry tone but it was too strong for her to block out completely.

'I swear to God if you or any of your pathetic little friend's touch her again, I swear I'll rip your head of your shoulders painfully slowly. Now get out of my sights before I do it right here and now,' Rocket threatened before letting the man go. The man fell to the ground at first and tried to catch his breath but pretty soon his common sense kicked in and he ran; silently swearing to never mess with football players again. Even though Tia had heard the man running, she still couldn't bear to see the monstrous look in Rocket's face and remained in a ball until a gentle hand touched her shoulder making her jump and turn to see her loving, caring boyfriend looking back at her. He had changed so fast! Two seconds ago he looked like he could tear someone in half. Now he looked afraid to even touch her in case she fell apart.

As she looked at him, he gasped and immediately touched her forehead though even though he was gentle, she still flinched.

'Sorry Tia. That looks sore, do you remember banging your head?' he asked and she shook her head; still in shock. Whether it was due to the near raping or her lover's monster that came out, she didn't know.

Rocket carefully examined the wound on her head and she allowed him to; flinching if he ever touched a sore spot.

'It's not deep enough for stitches; once I get it cleaned up you'll be fine. Can you walk?' he asked and Tia nodded since her tongue was still weak. Carefully he helped her up by wrapping her arm around his shoulder. She was fine until she stood up straight and a sharp pain struck her stomach and her head started to pound making her nearly fall to the ground again which she would done if Rocket hadn't had been holding her. 'I've got you,' he promised before literally taking matters into his own hands and lifted her up bridal style. 'Are you alright like this?' he asked; not wanting her to feel uncomfortable and despite herself, she nodded.

'I'm fine. My stomach's just sore after they punched me, that's all...' Tia said earnestly and regretted opening up to him then. She was used to opening up to him but now she was confused and didn't know what she could or couldn't say to him so he wouldn't go mad like he did five minutes ago. She didn't ever want to see him like that again.

'They punched you?' Rocket asked with a tone Tia could not identify but she nodded; knowing she couldn't go back on her words now. Rocket didn't reply when she nodded but kept his composure as he carried his lover somewhere safe whilst Tia began to realise that the monster Rocket had caged back up after Netherball was still loose somewhere inside him. And that scared her.

'It's all done now, you can relax,' Rocket assured her as he finished cleaning and bandaging up her head. He wondered how she could've missed getting a nasty knock like that that almost blinded her but she didn't complain much about the pain unless he touched it so he was relaxed.

The second they arrived at his house, Rocket brought her up to his room where he knew she was safe. He helped her change out of her filthy and slightly blood stained clothes into something of his which helped her relax as really she just wanted to forget the experience right now. Rocket then started to panic when he handed Tia something and she announced she couldn't read it making him panic. He asked Keira to take a look at her which she did and assured them both that Tia was fine and that it was just a side effect from the knock to the head she had gotten but would be back to normal in a few short days. Then Rocket got the first aid kit and tidied up her wounds including the knock on her head so now Tia was able to think straight since her head was much better but her stomach was still in excruciating pain which her worried boyfriend noticed.

'Is your stomach ok?' he asked, again with a tone Tia could not identify but she shook her head again since she couldn't hide it.

'It's still really sore,' she confessed and Rocket looked at her nervously.

'Maybe we should take you to a hospital? What if there's some internal bleeding or-'

'Leave it tonight Rocket, please. I'm really not in the mood to relive it right now. If it's still as sore tomorrow, then yes but not now. I'll be fine,' she assured him and despite herself, smiled at the end. Her Rocket was with her right now; not the monster she had seen not so long ago and that was all that mattered to her right now.

'If you're sure. But if the pain gets worse then tell me. I should probably ring the police now...'

'Rocket, no!' Tia begged and Rocket's eyes widened in shock.

'You were almost raped Tia! The police need to know!'

'But then everyone will know and it'll be publicised and people will ask me what it was like and if I was scared. I don't want to think about it let alone talk about it. It's sorted and I'm fine; I just want to forget about it now please,' she begged and Rocket bit on his bottom lip. He knew the right thing was to tell the police but he could see her point. So reluctantly, he agreed.

'Fine. But if any guy touches you without your approval, tell me, alright?' he asked and she nodded, looking away from his gaze making Rocket worried. He was about to ask her what was wrong until she spoke.

'Hold me,' she begged and without hesitation, Rocket put his arms around his lover and pulled her to him. She happily cuddled into his chest and kept a tight grip on his arm; as if she were afraid to let him go. At least that's how Rocket took it.

Tia kept hold of his arm for a number of reasons.

Just like Rocket thought, she didn't want to lose him. But she didn't want the monster inside him to reveal itself again. He didn't want her to see it, that's she knew and she knew how fast he could switch back and forth in her presence. Today was one example but another example was when they faced each other in Netherball. He was aggressive towards her and hurt her but when he realised it was her, Rocket was...Rocket again. Just like that.

She wanted to be with him always so she wouldn't get hurt and so, Rocket and no one else would have to get hurt then to because of Rocket's way of handling things when she was hurt. There was no question about it; since Netherball, Rocket was more overprotective of her and when she was injured in the Xenon's match, he proved this.

She loved him too much to let him go but she didn't want to have to live in fear her whole life of maybe her parent's saying something that hurt her and her telling Rocket and he goes ballistic. She wanted to trust him and she did but telling him everything was going to be more difficult now that she knew for certain Rocket wasn't in completely control of himself. She had her suspicions before but tonight was something she couldn't have even imagined.

Maybe she was confused and not thinking straight. But there was no doubt that Tia was scared now. Not for her or him.

But for their relationship.

Rocket watched her sleep peacefully in bed later that night. She never released her grip on him until after she fell asleep and Rocket was too contented to follow her so decided to watch her sleep instead.

He knew she knew. How could she not? He almost killed that bastard for hurting her, even though he had good reason to since then man had attempted to rape his girlfriend. He knew though he had scared the shit out of Tia. He hadn't lost it like that before and he knew it was the fault of Netherball as felt the same adrenaline pump through his body. And just like when he had faced Tia before; when he saw her, his world collapsed around him and he was Rocket again. He didn't want anyone to put a hair on her head out of place now; things were intense. And he didn't know if their relationship could handle it.

He watched as she turned round in the bed and onto her back before her head fell over to her right so Rocket was now able to see her angel like expression making him smile. She really was worth everything. Without thinking, he lifted his hand and caressed her soft cheek when he noticed something on the base of her neck. Gently he leaned over her, but was careful not to wake her, and examined the mark close to discover they were in fact bite marks and nasty looking one's at that. Rocket felt his anger boil through him like hot fire and struggled to control it. Not wanting to wake Tia and have her see him so angry for the second time that night, Rocket almost jumped out of the bed and ran downstairs.

The usually neat and tidy living room in Norata and Keira's home was now destroyed in magazines and ripped newspaper and any other light item their furious son could get his hands. Even in his anger, Rocket still had Tia's welfare in his mind as he only threw items that would make as little noise as possible and would not wake his sleeping angel who needed sleep after her traumatic experience so she could think straight about what to do about the near raping tomorrow. Something had to be done.

Of course, Rocket was of no use since he had not seen all of what those bastards had done to her; Rocket only seen the aftermath. But if he had to have seen what they were doing, he would've stopped it instantly so she wouldn't have had to face being bitten and punched and bruised and being put through so much fear. If she hadn't had called him and if he hadn't had responded and went looking for her, who knows what could've happened to her. But not stopping and not knowing what happened was what made him so furious in seeing the bite marks.

As he began to relax a bit after he had finished practically wrecking the place out of anger, he fell to the ground and curled against the wall; trying to regain composure. He remembered the feeling he had felt five minutes ago of wanting to go out and kill those men for touching her. He remembered when he showed up at the scene and saw her on the snow in agony and the dark figures moving dangerously. He remembered he wanted to kill each and every one of them. He remembered the need to kill Luur when he attempted to break Tia's ribs during the finals. And he remembered the need to kill himself for physically hurting her when she tried to save him in Netherball. And all this brought him to ask one, unexplainable question:

Why her?

Everything had to happen to her. Why? Why couldn't the men beat the crap out of him instead and leave her be? Why couldn't Luur try and break his ribs instead of her fragile self? And why couldn't he just curl up in a ball and die when he hurt her, he physically hurt her playing Netherball? Why did she have to get hurt? That was the one and only thing Rocket hated about being with Tia.

He loved her too much to let anything happen to her.

At times when she was lying asleep, he wondered if it was really worth it. Her getting hurt and then him hurting other's. He wondered if he would be able to become 'Rocket' again if he was separated from Tia but he couldn't find a way to break up with her. He couldn't lose the woman he loved so dearly. And that was why he hurt those who hurt her.

It was wrong; he knew but Netherball brought out that part of him and in being with Tia, he couldn't reel it back in. Before Netherball, when Tia was hurt he simply comforted her first and passed on a firm warning or threat. Hell, before Netherball he only send glares to men who fixed their eyes on her as they passed. Now they were given an incredibly dark glare and Rocket made sure they knew she was taken let it be with secret movements or small public affection if they were having a good day but Rocket also felt a need to hit them now. The thought never crossed his mind before.

And in seeing Tia's face tonight when she saw him so furious, Rocket knew he had to do something about it.

He didn't want her to be scared of anything; especially him. But she was scared of him tonight and that made him think. He thought he had the monster in control to some extent but now that he knew Tia's opinion, he knew he had to deal with himself. Not only for him or for her, but for the sake of their relationship.

He loved her too much to let her go.

And there was no way he was going to.

A week passed since the incident and thankfully Tia's stomach was almost fully better and her head was clearing up as well as the bite marks and bruises she had received. She had given in to Rocket's pleads and reported it but the Police promised to keep it on the down low and only get her involved if a similar incident involving any of the men she had done her best to describe occurred. Tia felt more relaxed but still uneasy about being anywhere on her own; never mind walking streets alone. But Rocket stayed with her always and she was careful about what she spoke to him about but other than that, she had done what she could to erase the horrific memory in her mind. She didn't want to think of him that way; she loved him.

Tia smiled as she started to wake up one bright sunny morning and turned round in the bed to cuddle Rocket but his place in the bed was empty. Her eyes sprung open and she shot up in horror but relaxed when she seen a note or a letter of some kind addressed to her on his side instead. Curious, she picked it up and began to read but nothing could've prepared her what lay inside.

_Hey Tia,_

_I know you'll be worried when you wake up and don't see me but don't worry, I'm fine I promise...but it's hurting me in writing this._

_Before you jump to conclusions, it's not what you think. I still love you and you're still my girlfriend who I love more than my own life but I have to leave. For you; for us. I don't need to tell you that I didn't show a pretty side of me that night and I could tell it scared you. I've been thinking and just...the way I do something's now after Netherball, I want to change. And I especially don't want to see you be scared of me._

_I'll be gone for a week or two (I can't stay away from much longer!) to get my head straight and get help basically. I don't want to have to get professional help but I'll see one psychiatrist maybe and take it from there. If it's needed, I'll continue but if it's just some time to myself then I'll do that. I want you here, I do but you being here isn't going to help me sort out my own personal problems. Your support I do need if you're willing to give but I need to deal with this on my own. I hope you understand._

_I love you and I'll call tomorrow or the next day, I promise. I just need to get my head round what I'm going to do first. My parents know, and are going to deal with those who ask so you don't have to say anything if someone asks you. My parent's also said they would take care of you so if you need to go out somewhere or something, my parents are on hand. Up to you, maybe you want someone else but my parents are there. Don't be afraid to ask for help, it's only been a week. No one expects you to be yourself quite yet. I feel bad for leaving now but I had to or else I never would've left._

_I'll talk to you very soon, I promise but you can text me whenever you like. Just wait for me to call you, please. I love you more than anything Tia, remember. That's exactly why I'm doing this. I miss you already. _

_Thinking of you always,_

_Rocket xxx_

_P.S. It's hurting me writing this because firstly, I don't want to leave you and secondly, I don't want you to be disappointed in me. I'm going to try Tia; I promise but please don't have high expectations. I'll make it work somehow but I need time. I just hope you're willing to give it. _

Tia felt tears bubbling in her eyes as she read the letter. When she finished, she gently put it down in her lap and began to think. Despite herself, she smiled. This proved to her that Rocket really did care about her and their relationship more than anything and he wasn't going to risk losing her. She realised now that there was high hopes for them as a week ago, she wondered if their relationship could take much more of it and he proved to her now that they didn't have to because he was willing to do anything to make things right.

Taking into account what he said in the last paragraph, Tia grabbed her phone and decided to text him three simple words that would give him the answer to all of how he felt about everything.

_I love you xxx_

Rocket smiled as he opened the text in a random cafe where he had been sitting and waiting for his trip to Genesis. He had done research and knew of someone who could help him there so that's where he was going. And he was ever so glad to see he had Tia's support.

_I love you too xxx_

He text back and smiled. He expected there was going to be some speculation if he was seen on the streets of Genesis with no team and no girlfriend (which was publicly known but the two were still too shy to be caught doing any kissing or stuff but pictures of them holding hands had turned up in the paper's a few times) but he wasn't going to tell the press why. He was still trying to decide what to tell them but he had made a decision to pass that hurdle when he came to it. One step at a time.

As the voice over announced that Rocket's trip to Genesis was ready to be boarded, he took one last glance at his phone to see the photo of him Tia as the wallpaper which reminded him of why he was doing this as he boarded the aircraft.

He was doing this for her and for himself but more importantly for them as a couple.

And that was something Rocket would rather die for than lose.

**This was pretty much a short story to show just how strong their relationship is and my own way of how Netherball affected both Rocket and Tia. Quite a bit of credit should be given to indecisive-ays for her fic 'Perfection' as this short story gave me the idea to start this. Don't know if this is very good but let me know what you guys think of it! And also let me know if I should increase the rating on this to, thanks =) Constructive criticism is very much welcome!**


End file.
